1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receptacle used in an apparatus or an optical communication and an optical module installing the optical receptacle.
2. Related Prior Art
Japanese Patent application published as H10-0882988 has disclosed an optical receptacle that provides a stub within which a coupling fiber is secured. Such optical receptacle is capable, by receiving a plug ferrule that also secures an optical fiber, of coupling optical fibers to each other.
However, such conventional optical receptacle uses the coupling fiber within the stub to transmit optical signals, in particular, the coupling fiber is often a single mode fiber to maintain the quality of the signal light, the tolerance for the optical coupling between optical fibers has to be severe. Accordingly; the optical coupling efficiency between the optical fiber and the device within the optical receptacle degrades as the number of the insertion/extraction of the connector plug increases. Moreover, when the connector plug is inserted into the receptacle to couple the optical fiber in optical to the device, the optical coupling efficiency between the plug and the device depends on the stress applied to the optical fiber, which is called as the wiggle characteristic. Thus, the optical output from the opal fiber engaged with the receptacle fluctuates.
Therefore, one object of the present invention relates to the optical receptacle that suppresses the fluctuation of the optical output from the optical fiber engaged therewith, and to the optical module installing such optical receptacle.